


读者模特

by Suberr



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Happy birthday for Langa, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 历兰大纲
Relationships: Reki Kyan/Langa Hasegawa
Kudos: 2





	读者模特

**Author's Note:**

> cp：历兰
> 
> 祝兰加生日快乐。  
> 没有写新文，因为ep5看得我大哭了一场。

历帮兰加找到滑板杂志的读者模特应募。历鼓励兰加参加，说有兰加这样的池面一定会大卖。兰加想到纸媒衰落，和自己一样挣扎着生存产生了共鸣，答应应募。

兰加被选上了。拍摄照片的那一天，摄影师先拍了几张大头及单人照，对兰加说广告商提供了名牌滑板，你可以拿着那个照一张。

兰加拒绝了，坚持要用自己带来的滑板，“因为是历为自己做的。”

fin


End file.
